Something's Got A Hold On Me
by redickgirl04
Summary: A new take on the Julexis relationship starting with the 1/29 episode and other scenes after that.
1. Chapter 1

Alexis found Julian's willingness to help Sam almost endearing at this point. "Well, thank you. Thank you very much for your help, and I'm sure that Sam was very grateful." Suddenly a knowing look crossed her face as she raised her head to find him nodding in agreement. A slight smile appeared on her face as she looked at him, "But that's the point, isn't it?"

Julian chuckled, again charmed by her. "Well, you sound just like my sister."

Seriously? Alexis resisted rolling her eyes at that statement, "There's a compliment."

His gaze drifted to the side not looking directly at the mother of his child as he elaborated his meaning. "Well, Ava accused me of, uh, throwing her under the bus if I can get back into Sam's good graces." He returned his gaze back to Alexis.

Alexis tried to keep her face and tone neutral with him, "And?"

A small smile graced his lips, "She was right." His expression turned more serious; he had an opening now to be honest and sure Alexis knew where he stood. He slowly took a few steps putting himself closer to her. "You know the thing is, Alexis, I would do just about anything if it meant that my children would let me into their lives…and that you…would let me back into yours."

Alexis' eyes widened in surprise at the words that he uttered to her. She wanted to accuse him of lying again, but she found that she couldn't. The honestly was clear for her to see in his eyes and the expression on his face. She was being pulled in towards him again. The walls she'd built after she'd found out that Derek Wells was indeed Julian Jerome were beginning to crumble. The pull and attraction that had been there since they'd first met was still alive and strong. She knew this was a bad idea; she could barely stand having to look at his exposed chiseled chest. And she hadn't even been able to stand the brief moment he'd touched her in the doorway offering to help with whatever problem she'd showed up for. This was very bad indeed. She began to back away from him, "Let's not start this again."

He watched her begin her attempt at escape from him, but she was on his turf this time, and he was not going to let this go. She could deny it and probably would, but he knew she felt what was between them just as he did. "I have been attracted to you from the moment I saw you at the Floating Rib when you were just this woman who looked vaguely familiar to me, and I couldn't put my finger on it. He matched her hasty retreat step for step, and was amused as he watched her back into the table knocking over items, knowing it was his words and presence affecting her. He met her eyes head on, "But now that I know who you are…to me, to Sam…you look me in the eye, and you tell me you don't feel it."

Their gazes held unblinkingly; she felt like she was being sucked in by him. She finally found the strength to break the connection with him and quickly turned away hoping that would help. She sighed, "I'm…I'm gonna look over here, and I'm gonna say that you…you have an uncanny ability to rewrite history because love at first sight at the roadhouse?" She chanced a glance in his direction and quickly realized just how close he was, "Seriously?" Her gaze moved away from him again. This wasn't working; she needed to hold onto her anger at him for what he'd done. She sighed and turned to meet him head on again, not cowering away from him. "You lied to me for months."

Julian held strong against her attempt at anger to push him away again. He wasn't going to allow it though. "I had to. You know that."

She was not going to let him try and simply deflect, "You did it to save your ass."

Julian sighed, "That's not fair."

Did he really want to talk about fair when he'd made her feel like a fool back when she still thought he was Derek Wells and thought something had started between them? "Oh was it fair when you knew that I kind of liked you, and then you started flaunting it with Carly?"

He broke his gaze from her with that statement and again sighed, "No."

Alexis decided to press on with this train of thought, "No, you didn't do it, or, no, it wasn't fair?"

Julian again met her gaze; he loved the emotion that sparkled in the depths of her eyes. "Yes, I did, and you know why…because of Sonny."

She fumed a bit, like that was some great reason, "Charming."

Julian was tiring a bit at her trying to play off not knowing why he'd done what he'd done. It certainly hadn't been his finest plan, and if he could do it over again; he would do things differently. He began to advance towards her again, "Don't you understand? I've never been interested in Carly." His expression softened a bit as he got eve closer to her and uttered nothing but the simple truth, "The only person I'm interested in is you."

Alexis gulped knowing she was in deep trouble, but she refused to give in to him. She had to find some way to escape this mess. She began to back away from him, her voice stuttering, "I can't. I'm not."

Julian continued his pursuit of her, "Why not? Because I'm a criminal?"

Alexis sighed, knowing her voice was quivering, and he wasn't buying it, "Yep."

Julian would give her credit; she was so stubborn, but he had a feeling things were finally in his favor with her…with them. Her own words back when she had been so talkative to him as Derek Wells would come in handy now. "That never stopped you before. In fact, you yourself admitted that the bad-boy thing is a draw." He watched as she shrugged and could not deny that fact. He glanced down towards the belt that she wore that had been distracting him since she showed up. He reached out to grasp it in his hand, seeing out of his peripheral vision that Alexis glanced down too briefly. He began to slowly wrap the belt around his hand, "You know maybe…maybe that's the problem." He raised his head and met her gaze as he continued to wrap the belt around his own hand and gave a few light tugs bringing her closer to him, "You know, maybe I'm just not dangerous enough."

Alexis was caught hook, line and sinker as all she could do was stare into his eyes and barely whisper a response to his words and actions, "Oh dear."

Julian himself was stuck gazing between her lips and eyes, "I tell you what."

Alexis couldn't blink, "What?"

Julian held her gaze, seeing the passion in her eyes that she was fighting so hard against. He wanted to finally push her to give into that passion that was bubbling between them, but he wanted to make sure she knew he'd never force her. "You tell me to stop." She nodded, "And I will stop." He gave a harder tug on her belt bringing her body barely flush with his, but they were lightly touching finally.

She was startled yet not as he tugged her to him, "Don't…" She was scared of this; the connection she felt to him was like nothing she'd felt before in her life with a man. Her history of picking the bad boys who would only end up breaking her heart was something she desperately was trying to fight especially against Julian. He was the first bad boy in her life, and she felt like if she let her guard down; he had the power to hurt her the worst when it eventually fell apart. But she looked into his hooded eyes so full of passion and desire for her. She felt his hot breath on her face, and she watched as his eyes moved from her eyes and down to her lips. She swore that look alone made it feel like he'd already kissed her. The air around them was combustible as her resolve broke. She leaned into him wrapping her arms around him and breathing out, "…Stop," before their lips finally met.

He himself was a bit startled and incredibly turned on when she gave in and pressed her lips to his while embracing him finally. It took only a moment before one of his hands moved to tangle in the tresses of her hair, and the other hand cupped her face while he deepened the kiss. He'd thought the kiss between them the night at the gallery when his true identity had been revealed was hot, but the kiss between them now blew it out of the water. She was a true participant this time; it was her tongue that was demanding entrance into his mouth which he happily granted. He was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her as their tongues battled for dominance. The feel of one of her hands grasping his shoulder while the other was sliding along his back above his shirt only made him want more of her.

God, the little moans he let out while they continued to kiss were causing her body temperature to rise. She wasn't quite sure how they lasted kissing so long, but they finally had to break apart to catch their breaths. Looking at his already kiss swollen lips only served to heighten her excitement and want of him. Suddenly his lips were back on hers, and her hands went immediately to tangle in his hair. His hands moved to her hips and pushed her backwards towards the sofa. She fell with him coming to land with his delicious weight of his body pressed against hers. His hard and sculpted chest rubbing against her breasts through her shirt and bra, and for the first time she felt his hard and throbbing erection against her thigh as they were tangled together. They continued to kiss and hands began to wander. She gasped when his hands grasped her ass and pulled her up and into his throbbing cock. She moaned in pleasure as her own hands glided down his back and grasped his firm ass in her own hands, forcing him to press even harder against where she was aching most for him. She rotated her hips against his; the friction was both amazing and not enough at the same time.

The little sighs and moans she kept letting out only made his cock grow harder and want to be free of the prison that was his briefs and pants. He pressed his lower body down hard onto hers as she continued to rotate her hips against his as they rubbed against one another still fully clothed. He wanted to change that. He pulled back from the kiss finally; smiling as they were both out of breath from their passionate display already. Looking down into her eyes; he flashed back to that night 34 years ago and recalled staring down into her eyes that night too and being taken with her. He briefly wondered what memories she had of that night; he'd love to tell whatever she wanted to know, but that would be some other time. Never in all his life did he want and ache for a woman like he did with Alexis. He knew finding her again had to be fate at work. His hands traced up along her body and undid the belt that she had on before he tossed it to the floor. He glanced back up into her eyes as his hands moved to the bottom of her shirt; his intent to raise it up and off of her.

Alexis stared into his eyes for a few long moments. He didn't say a word, but she could read the question in his eyes. She pushed up a little so they were both more or less sitting up on the sofa before she raised her arms. Her sight of him was briefly gone as he raised her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor to join her belt. When she could see him again; his eyes were glued to chest and the black lace bra she had on. She moved her own hands lightly up his stomach and chest up towards his shoulders where she pushed his own shirt down his arms and off of him. Her eyes took in all the muscles, and she allowed her fingers to glide up and down feeling how hot his skin was to the touch. She was mindful to not press too hard where he was bruised thanks to Sonny and company that had beaten him up.

Julian's eyes fluttered closed momentarily enjoying the touch of her fingers along his body. Her light touch sent an electric current through him with the contact. God, she was driving him completely wild already. He was trying to reign in the urge he had to rip off the remainder of both their clothing and just thrust himself into her hard and fast. His eyes flew open when he felt her hands move to his belt buckle and began to undo it. His gaze moved down to watch as she undid the belt, opened the snap of his pants, and lowered his zipper. He pulled back slightly from her and stood up from the sofa; he kept eye contact with her the whole time as he managed to kick his shoes and socks off before he pushed his pants down and stepped out of them leaving him only in his black boxer briefs. He held his hand out for Alexis, who grasped it with her warm hand, and he pulled her up to a standing position as well.

Her eyes raked down his impressive body and landed on those black boxer briefs that she had seen him in a few times before. Only this time, she had to wet her dry lips with her tongue as she took in his impressive erection still hidden away for the time being. Her eyes again met his as he offered a tiny smile at her. It wasn't lost on her that they hadn't spoken during all of this; both caught up in the passion and not wanting to break the bubble they'd created where only they existed for the time being. But despite no words uttered; they both easily conveyed wants and desires with simple looks and touches. Never had she experienced something like it. She kept eye contact with him as she too took off her shoes and socks before pushing her own pants down and stepping out of them; leaving her in her black lace undergarments.

Julian cocked his head to the side and inhaled deeply as he took in the beautiful picture she made in black. His desire for her him had him reaching for her and pulling her to him; crashing his lips against hers again. He moaned as he thrust his tongue into her accepting mouth, and his hands trailed up her sides and to her back as he quickly and efficiently undid her bra. He pulled back from the kiss and watched as the bra slid down her arms and joined their scattered clothing onto the floor. His gaze was glued to her bare and beautiful breasts with the already hardened nipples. He saw her arms flinch and rise slightly like she wanted to cover herself from his intense gaze but fought against it at the same time. He recalled that night in New Hampshire her 16 year old self had covered her breasts when he had finally removed her shirt and bra in the backseat of his car. His 20 year old self had smiled sweetly and told her how beautiful she was, and she had no reason to hide any part of herself from him. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present. His left hand moved to her hip and pulled her close to him, while his right hand cupped her chin in his hand and made sure she met his gaze. He didn't say a word as their gazes held, but he smiled when she simply let out a sigh and nodded. She understood exactly how beautiful she was to him. He allowed his thumb to reach up to trace over her plump lips before he allowed his hand to trail down along her neck before his hand reached down to cup her right breast in his large hand. He was getting even more turned on feeling the weight of her breast in his hand and running his thumb along her already hardened peak. God she was perfect.

Alexis closed her eyes in ecstasy feeling his hand cupping her breast and teasing her nipple to harden further. She gasped in pleasure when she felt him suddenly lower his mouth to her left breast. His mouth took the entire breast into his mouth before he moved his tongue to circle around her nipple and tease that one in counterpart to his hand and thumb still working her other breast. God, he was so good at it that she felt wetness along her thighs. She allowed him to continue his sweet torment a few more moments before she grasped his head and pulled him away from her chest. She couldn't take it anymore; she needed him in her and fast. She moved her hands to lower her panties down her long legs and kick them away. She moved her gaze to lock with him when her hands then moved to the waistband of his briefs and pushed them down. Her gaze lowered and she gulped as he kicked away his briefs, and she got her first look at him bare. His impressive erection was huge and throbbing just for her which made her all the more wetter.

She was more gorgeous than he could find words to describe. He used one hand to cup her face and bring her mouth back to his while his other hand drifted down to behind her thigh and hitched her leg up and around his hip bringing their bare bodies together for the first time. The passionate kissing continued as they rubbed against one another for several minutes, but they both pulled away needing air to breathe. He maneuvered them both so they were back to lying on the sofa; he on top again. He allowed one hand to trail down her body, and his fingers swept over her wet folds. Her eyes were closed, and she was chewing on her bottom lip when he allowed two fingers to slip inside her. He let out an aching moan as he felt just how wet, hot, and tight she was as he slowly began to move his fingers inside her pussy. She felt incredible around his fingers, and he could only imagine how amazing she would feel around his cock. He picked up the pace of his fingers as her hips began to rock to a faster rhythm. He attached his mouth to her neck as he continued to work her pussy until he felt her clamp down hard on his fingers as her first orgasm rocked through her.

Alexis had no idea how long she was lying there moaning and trying to catch her breath from the incredible orgasm he'd given her. The feeling of his long fingers moving just right in and out of her until he hit that sweet spot was incredible. She finally opened her eyes, and found him intently watching her face as his fingers continued to lightly stroke her. Jesus, just the look on his face felt like she was ready to orgasm again. She allowed one of hands to trail down between their bodies slowly, noting both of them covered in a light sheen of sweat already. She pulled at his wrist so he removed his fingers from inside of her. Her hand then moved to take his hard cock into her grasp. He was so hard but felt so velvety soft as well as she slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft several times. She watched in pleasure as his eyes fluttered shut, and he let out another one of those moans that made her insides quiver with desire. She continued to stroke him until his eyes opened, and the look on his face said it all. She raised her hips a bit and guided his cock to her entrance.

Julian rested his forehead against hers as she moved him to just the outside entrance of her pussy. Her hand released him, and her hands moved to cup his face as she gave him a simple nod. He pulled his hips back slightly before slammed them forward and plunged into her hot wet depths. He filled her to the hilt in that one stroke. It took everything within him to wait and give her time to adjust. Their eyes locked, she again gave him a nod to continue.

Her hands continued to cup his face as he began to set a hard and fast pace. It was exactly what she wanted; what she needed. What they both wanted and needed really. He filled her so completely that it took her breath away how perfectly they fit together. She briefly wondered if they had fit so perfectly together that first night. Her thoughts came back to the present as he leaned down to claim her lips again, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts again to her delighted groan of pleasure. He was continually hitting that sweet spot with is cock over and over again.

Julian really had no words to describe what was happening between them. He knew he'd never felt like this with any other woman in his lifetime. She fit him so snuggly and perfect. She was so hot and wet, that he never wanted to leave being inside of her. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He pulled back from the kiss to again watch her face and the sounds she was making as he continued to pound inside her pussy was music to his ears. He was right there, but he needed her to go over first. He managed to get a hand between their bodies; his fingers sought and found her clitoris. He took her clit between his fingers and circled around it twice before he pinched down hard just as he crashed his lips against hers again. Her insides constricted and quivered around his cock as she began to orgasm that he finally groaned against her lips and thrust hard twice more before he released inside of her. Long minutes ticked by as both were lost in the incredible orgasms and aftershocks. He finally pulled his mouth from hers and reluctantly pulled himself out of her body. He was holding himself slightly above her so not to crush her with his weight, "God that was fucking amazing, Alexis."

Alexis was catching her breath and coming back to reality when his softly spoken words penetrated the haze she was in and had been in this whole time. She gasped slightly realizing what they had just done. While she had no words to describe how perfect it all truly was; panic was setting in to what it meant. She pushed up slightly against his chest and moved out from under him, "Oh, my God."

Julian was a bit stunned as she was suddenly moving away from him, "What, what?"

Alexis was quickly picking up her articles of clothing from the floor and hastily putting them on feeling the burning of his gaze on her back as she did so. Once dressed, she turned back to face him, "Oh, my God. What is wrong with me?!"

Julian hastily reached down himself to grab his briefs and pull them on as stood up to face her. Recalling how perfect she looked and felt he responded to her, "Nothing is wrong with you."

Alexis was still breathing heavily as she leaned down to collect her coat and purse from the coffee table, "I have to go."

Julian held out a hand towards her, hoping she would take it and stay. "No, you don't."

Alexis eyed him, so tempted, but she couldn't. She began to back away, "Yes, I do. I am not doing this."

Julian began to follow after her much like he had earlier, "Why?"

Alexis knew she couldn't let him touch her again; she'd give in to him…again. "I…I am not getting involved with you."

Julian continued to stalk towards her, "This?" He knew she was in full blown panic now, and it amused him greatly how she was acting considering what they had already done, "As someone in the dark side?"

Alexis continued to try to escape him, not liking the amusement and passion she saw in his eyes. She slammed against the door as she blindly tried to reach for the door handle, "No, with you." She got the door open, met his smiling face one last time, before she slammed the door leaving him behind.

Julian couldn't get rid of the goofy smile on his face as he stared at the front door where she used to be. There was no one like her, and now that he'd had her like this, there was no way in hell he was going to let her go. He would continue his pursuit of her at full speed, and he knew the fun was just beginning.

Alexis bit down on her lower lip as she stared at the door she just shut. God the way he made her feel was like nothing in this world. Memories of what had happened between them flashed before her eyes, and she felt the arousal rising again. She shook her head; she had to get out of here and away from him as fast as possible. She turned to make her way out of the building and away from Julian Jerome.


	2. Chapter 2

This meeting with Sam to discuss what to do about helping Silas was turning a bit uncomfortable for Alexis now that Sam was bringing up trying to get Ava to talk. Her best efforts on that front was a huge fail yesterday when instead of the female Jerome; she'd found herself up close and personal with Ava's brother. "I've already done that. Well, I tried to. I had every intention of talking to Ava yesterday, and…and I ended up talking to Julian instead."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as she watched her mother pick up her wine glass, "What?"

Alexis managed a slight slip of wine as a small smile graced her lips. She was still amused the big bad mob boss staying with Ava. "He's living with his sister since he was kicked out of the Metro Court."

Sam didn't miss the obvious amusement on her mother's face as she had answered. "Okay, I know things have been a little hectic with the two of you, so, I mean how'd that go?"

Alexis resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Sam's description of things being hectic between her and Julian. What was the right way to describe things between them? Finding out the stranger who was a bone marrow match for her ill grandson turned out to be the boy from that night in New Hampshire that took her virginity in the back of a Camaro that resulted in her getting pregnant with Sam. How did things go with Julian yesterday? Her mind instantly went back to the previous night's events. The words he'd spoken, the way he kissed her, the way she kissed him, the way they touched, the way they moved together as they gave into incredible and undeniable passion that led to sex on his sofa. The perfect way he felt on top and inside of her…but no she couldn't think about that; it was done and over, best to move on. She met Sam's gaze head on and lied, "It was uneventful."

One didn't need to be a P.I. to realize her mother was leaving something huge out of whatever had gone on with Julian. She found herself a bit curious now. She knew her mother had strong feelings back when Julian had still been Derek Wells. Hell, she herself had advised her mother to saddle up with Derek. Wrong advice now that she knew Derek was Julian who turned out to be her father. Still, her mother was rightfully hurt and angry at Julian's lies, but her father was the first and original bad boy for her mother. She wondered what exactly Alexis did feel for Julian Jerome. "Mom, come on. What aren't you telling me?"

Alexis now knew what it felt like to be a grilled witness as she silently regarded her firstborn.

"Mom, I know something's up." She watched as Alexis tried to shrug it off and remain silent. "Tell me."

Alexis decided to relent somewhat knowing how stubborn Sam was, and Sam wasn't going to let it go until Alexis gave her something. She leaned forward and lowered her voice a bit. "Okay. So, I went over to talk to Ava, and then Julian answered the door, so obviously…"

Julian strolled over to the table where his daughter and Alexis were seated. He was delighted to overhear his name coming from Alexis' mouth. "Somebody say my name?" He was greatly amused watching mother and daughter's reaction to his presence. Sam had glanced at him, but quickly turned her attention to her mother. Alexis had a deer caught in headlights expression that he found hilarious. He loved being able to take her by surprise. "So, how are my two favorite women?"

Sam leaned back in her seat; Julian was in charmer mode. Her gaze moved from him to her mother who still had that deer caught in headlights expression; which only made Sam more suspicious of what exactly had gone down between her parents at Ava's apartment yesterday. She saw the waiter bringing her coat, and knew her mother would jump at the opportunity to escape Julian so Sam stood up, "We were just leaving, actually." She spied her mother quickly reaching for her purse and standing as well.

Julian watched as the waiter helped Sam into her coat, and Alexis was rising out of her seat. It was always fascinating to him seeing the dynamic of mother and daughter together. "No problem. I just wanted to stop in and let you know that I paid Dr. Clay a visit."

That bit of news got Alexis' attention; that was fast. "You did? Why would you do that?"

Sam decided to fill her mother in, but she had a feeling her mother already knew all about this. "I ran into Julian at the police station, and I told him that Silas had been framed."

Julian's focus turned towards Sam. "I wanted to look Silas in the eye and figure out what his intentions are for my daughter. I'm not gonna let him hurt you, Sam."

Sam was a bit startled by the change in Julian's demeanor. He was more softly spoken yet forceful at the same time.

Alexis' gaze was locked on Sam at Julian's words knowing that her daughter was unaccustomed to the protective father role. The truth was that Alexis firmly believed Julian's words to their daughter, and more of those walls she'd built to keep him out were crumbling more. She couldn't help but soften a bit as her eyes moved back to Julian.

Julian continued on filling them in. "So it seemed that Silas was sincere when he said he didn't, um, you know, try to kill his wife." He was amused as he lowered his voice uttering those words. Not having expected to say them about the good doctor Silas Clay. "So, I wanted to stop in and let you both know that I will do everything in my power to prove it." He meant that. He cared very much for Alexis and Sam, he wanted a place in their lives, someone they could turn to just like he'd told Silas earlier during his visit to the jail.

Sam was taken aback, "You want to help Silas?" Her gaze drifted from Julian to her mother, and Sam found her mother's face obviously softened where Julian was concerned. Obviously her mother believed Julian. Her gaze drifted back to the man who was her father; her emotions up and down on how exactly to feel and react. "I um…I don't know what to say."

Eyes connected with Sam; Julian realized another way they were alike. They didn't trust easily, but family meant everything to them. Finding out he was a father had brought out feelings and emotions from deep within him that he never knew were there. "You don't have to say anything. I just want you to be happy. And if Silas makes you happy, I will do what I can to help him." He meant that as well. His own father had never given a damn about just wanting to see his children happy; Julian wanted that to be different with his own children.

Sam absorbed Julian's words but couldn't allow herself to dwell on them and how it made her feel right now. She needed time to process it all on her own. So she moved towards her mother for an embrace, "I um, I got to go, mom. I got to get back to Danny and Rafe. I love you."

Alexis returned her daughter's hug warmly, "I love you."

Sam pulled back and glanced towards Julian before looking back to Alexis, "Bye."

Alexis watched Sam's face as she looked towards Julian knowing it wasn't just her walls where Julian was concerned that were beginning to soften/crumble, "Bye."

Julian loved seeing the obvious warmth and love between Alexis and their daughter. He hoped just maybe one day he could have something like that with Sam himself. He was certainly willing to do whatever he could to prove himself to his daughter. He offered her a small smile, "Good night, Sam."

Alexis felt more of those walls coming down seeing the warmth in Julian's expression as he watched their daughter exit the restaurant. Alexis found herself drifting closer to him, enjoying seeing him try to embrace fatherhood. But then his gaze was on her, and she realized he had to have seen the sappy look on her face she had to be wearing thanks to him. She couldn't be near him again feeling like this, "I got to go; I left the oven on."

Julian had moved closer to her, seen the look on her face, and anticipated her trying to run away from him. Luckily he reached out fast enough and caught her by the elbow halting her escape and turning her towards him again, "Yeah, please stay."

She could feel the heat of his hand through her clothing as he continued to keep his hold on her, "No."

Julian sighed and moved closer to her all the while not releasing his grip on her. "You know I haven't been able to stop thinking about what we did last night." He captured her eyes with his, "You tell me you haven't stopped thinking about it either."

Alexis' mouth opened just a bit at his softly spoken words. All she'd done was think about what had happened between them. She closed her eyes and it would all replay in her mind. She tried to focus on other things, but it all kept coming back to him…to them. But still, she didn't need him trying to remind her of it especially here in the middle of the Metro Court. She leaned in closer to him, "What are you doing?"

Julian slightly smiled, "I'm not doing anything. You know, the reason you can't pull away from me is because you have the same feelings I do." He shook his head in slight confusion as to why she was still so adamant on running away after what they had already shared. "Why are you so scared of me?"

He seemed genuinely perplexed, and she was as well to be honest. If she were smart she would tell him to go to hell and never bother her again. Yet she couldn't pull all the way away from him because like he said; she did have the same feelings he did. Apparently he was now ready to admit that fact to her and anyone else around, but she was barely able to admit having these feelings for him to herself. God, what a mess and she only had herself to blame for again falling for a man she shouldn't. She was again setting herself up for heartbreak. "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of me." She managed to pull out of his grasp. Their gazes held for a long moment before she quickly turned away from him to make her exit to the elevator.

Julian took in a deep breath inhaling the scent of her perfume left behind as she tried to make her hasty exit from him. Did she really think he'd make it that easy especially after what had happened between them at his apartment the previous day? He grabbed his phone and sent one of his men a quick text to be ready. One plus on his mobster lifestyle, he was used to playing dirty if need be. He tucked his phone back into his pocket and made his way to the elevator just as the doors opened and Alexis stepped in. Fate was on his side and was going to make this very easy as he followed Alexis into the elevator, the doors closed, and they were alone. His phone vibrated so he pulled it back out; his employee was ready and waiting. Julian typed a quick response to go ahead with Plan A. He put his phone back into his pants pocket again and smiled when a moment later the elevator slammed to a halt, and Alexis fell against him from the force of it. He offered her a heated smile, "Hmm looks like we've run into some malfunction."

Alexis stared up into his amused eyes; her body resting against his as his hands were grasping the top of her arms as she'd basically fallen into him. This could not be happening. She quickly pulled away from him and reached for the elevator phone that would connect her to maintenance. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Julian settle against the back wall watching her while she talked trying to figure out why the damn elevator had stopped and left her trapped with the one person she couldn't be trapped with. Her hopes of a quick fix were dashed as the maintenance worker said to make herself comfortable as it could be awhile. They were working on the issue, but they had no time table of when it would be fixed. She hung the phone up and groaned, "This is not fair."

Julian silently did have to agree with her that it wasn't fair. The maintenance worker was on his payroll, and this elevator would not be moving until Julian sent word for it to be done. If Alexis was going to try and run; he was going to be forced to manipulate things to his advantage here and there. He would not let her fears stop what he knew could be amazing between them. He took his jacket off and tossed it on the floor of the elevator making himself more comfortable and getting her attention at the same time. "Well since we're obviously going to be here for awhile; we should talk."

Alexis couldn't believe this was happening. She'd love to pull out her phone, text someone for help, or even just play one of the games Molly had downloaded for her, but that was impossible given that her phone was dead. She needed to charge it, and had planned on doing so in the car as she made her way home. Now she was stuck in a tight space with the likes of Julian Jerome. She regarded him silently for several moments; her eyes appreciating the way his shirt fit just right, and that she could make out the definition of his chest through it. Finally she relented in her silence, "What is there to talk about?"

Julian crossed his arms and cocked his head in her direction watching as she dropped her purse in the corner of the elevator near the panel. "Well, we could talk about last night. We did have sex. Amazingly hot sex I might add."

Alexis tried to keep the smile off her face at his words; silently she did agree that it had been amazing hot sex…the best of her life. But still. "Fine, we had sex. It's natural it happened. I mean you know we share a child, and obviously there is some sort of curious attraction there. We've given into it, the curiosity is gone, we can just move on now."

Julian's brows rose at her uttered words. Wow, she was in deeper denial than he thought. He uncrossed his arms and made his way closer to her. He stood before her, but he did refrain from touching her or trapping her against the wall…for now. His eyes took in with appreciation the way she wore her business skirt and jacket. He loved the hint of breasts she showed. His eyes raked over her deliciously plump limps recalling how felt against his lips and how they tasted. His eyes traced over her cheek bones before meeting her gaze again. "Okay, I'll give you that we were both obviously curious. I mean given what we shared the night Sam was conceived; I remember every detail, Alexis. After last night, it only proved what I thought…the connection between us has only gotten stronger and continues to grow. We didn't even have to utter a word to each other; we just knew instinctively, Alexis. Are you seriously telling me that you think we can just check off last night as satisfying some curiosity and move on?"

Alexis felt her body humming with his proximity. His cologne was mixed with his own manly scent was driving her wild. She sighed, "Julian, can we just leave it alone? It's done and over with now."

He placed one hand on the wall beside her head as she leaned her back against the wall as he took another step closer to her. "I don't want to leave it alone, Alexis. I want you. All I've thought about since you left the apartment is what happened between us. I dreamed about it last night. My dream was so real that I woke up throbbing with need for you. I tried an ice cold shower to try and get rid of the problem, but it didn't work. So I had to take a more hands on approach, close my eyes, and pretend it was your hands on me. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you haven't thought about it happening again? Haven't imagined having my hands and lips on your body again? Haven't thought about having me buried inside of you so deep that we can't tell where one of us begins and the other ends again?" His other hand moved to cup her cheek, and he smiled when she instinctively leaned into his touch, "C'mon, Alexis."

Her eyes had fluttered closed at his words and touch. Her mind had been thinking about just what he said since she ran away from him. This was why she needed to keep her distance from him; he was too irresistible to her especially when it was just the two of them. She couldn't stop the pull towards him no matter how much she fought, denied, or tried to ignore it. Her eyes opened and met his gaze; his brown eyes were dark and smoldering with passion, "Dammit, Julian."

He flashed her a smile hearing her words. "Have I told you that I love the way you say my name? Whether it's when you're pissed off at me, or the way you say just in conversation, the way you whimper it when I touch you in that certain spot, or the way you scream it when I make you cum. It's all music to my fucking ears, Alexis." He kept his hand cupping her cheek as he finally moved so they were tightly pressed against one another and let his lips crash down on hers. He moaned against her mouth; she was intoxicating. His tongue traced along her lips for a moment before he demanded entrance into her mouth. She complied quickly, and their tongues began to duel together tasting one another while both let out moans of pleasure. His lower body pressed hers hard against the wall of the elevator as his hands began to wander over her body. He loved the texture of the almost velvety jacket she wore as he reached between them to unbutton it. Once it was open, he allowed his hands to grasp the silk shell she wore beneath it and un-tucked it from her skirt. His hands then moved up and underneath feeling the soft texture of her skin. He cupped her breasts thru her bra, feeling the nipples immediately harden. He pulled back from their intensely erotic kiss finally so that they could both catch their breaths. She made his head spin so much he almost felt drunk from kissing and touching her. He knew he wanted more. He dropped his lips to taste along the top of her exposed chest where her shirt didn't cover before he dropped to his knees before her. In the haste of their joining the previous night, there was something he'd neglected to do…taste her. He wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by him now. He smirked up at her when he heard her gasp of what he assumed was excitement. Her head fell back against the elevator wall and eyes closed in what he took to be surrender to him on her part.

She felt his hands pushing her skirt up and around her waist. His hands slowly traveled back down her legs until they reached her feet. Blindly, her hands reached out to rest on his broad shoulders as he removed one of her high heels followed by the other. She heard the slight thud they made as he tossed them aside. His hands were moving back up her legs towards her waist again. His fingers grasped not only the pantyhose she wore but her panties as well as pulled them both down. She stepped out them, and felt his hands firmly settle on her hips as she kept her head tilted backwards and eyes closed. She chewed on her bottom lip as she waited in anticipation for his next move.

Julian watched her face silently and smiled before his attention focused on his target. Her pussy was already wet and glistening waiting for him. He groaned at this fact and used his hands to pull her forward a bit to meet his waiting mouth.

Alexis let out a scream as she felt his tongue glide over her folds and suddenly plunge into her wet depths. One hand reached out to hold onto a railing on the elevator wall, and her other hand blindly reached out for the top of his head to hold onto. The way he moaned at her taste and the feel of the stubble of his cheeks against her thighs was driving her mad. She made a mental note to add this to the list of his many talents.

Julian couldn't get enough of her taste. The moans she made clued him in that he was certainly hitting the right spot inside her over and over again. He loved the feeling of her hand clutching his head and holding him to her as her hips rotated against his seeking mouth. He moved one hand off of her hip and allowed his fingers to seek out her hardened clit. His fingers worked her clit in tandem with his tongue inside her pussy, and he was rewarded with his name screamed from her lips as he tasted her orgasm.

Alexis felt as though she was floating above herself as the orgasm he gave her continued to rock thru her body. She had no idea how much time passed when she finally was able to open her eyes. Julian was standing, his hands cupping her face intently watching her face while his fingers played with some wisps of her hair. Her eyes moved down his body to the bulge concealed beneath his dark pants. She let out a groan of need; she wanted to feel him inside of her again NOW. Her hands drifted down to his belt buckle and quickly undid it. She fumbled getting the button undone and his zipper down before she was able to push his pants and briefs down enough that he sprung free. Both her hands grasped the hard heat of him throbbing in need. She felt the moisture at the tip of his cock, and all she could think was him inside her. She whimpered, "Julian, please."

He moved his hands down her body and grasped behind her thighs and lifted her up before lowering her onto his throbbing cock. He was again buried inside the heaven that was her pussy. Just like the night before, they were a perfect fit. And just like the night before, the urgency to find ecstasy together hard and fast was right there as well. Her hips were already rotating against his. He raised her up, almost pulling himself all the way out of her before he slammed her down onto him again. He continued an almost brutal pace of fucking her while she clutched at his back with her hands over his shirt he still wore. "God, you feel fucking incredible, Alexis. You were made for me."

Alexis couldn't find her voice to respond to him. All she could focus on was the feel of him deliciously fucking her against the wall of the elevator hitting a spot inside her every thrust that was causing her to quiver. She felt another orgasm building, and by the sounds he was making and the pace of his thrusts picking up, she knew he was close too. She dragged one of her hands between their fast moving thrusting bodies and reached down for her clit.

Julian was transfixed as he looked down to watch her fingers work her clit as his cock continued to pound in and out of her. It was all too much for him seeing and feeling it all. He crashed his lips against hers as he felt her constrict tightly around his cock that it lead to him groaning against her lips as he released his own orgasm inside of her. He pulled his lips away from hers and buried his head in the crook of her neck as they both continued to enjoy the aftershocks of another orgasm reached together. My God, this even topped the previous night. Several more minutes passed before he finally found the strength to lift Alexis up and off of him. What a sight she made as he watched her almost fall against the elevator wall for support, her body still experiencing pleasure he'd given her. He reached down to pull his pants back up and redo everything. He was about to say something when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and frowned, his employee was letting him know he'd have to get the elevator back in working order in the next moment or so because other employees were about to get suspicious and catch on. He sighed in disappointment, but was happy at least they got to finish what had happened between them. He quickly texted to give him two minutes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He cleared his throat to get Alexis' attention, "As much as I love looking at you like this, you should probably at least pull your skirt back down before I decide to give you a repeat performance against another wall."

Alexis blushed at his words and the way he was looking at her. She quickly did pull her skirt down and smiled when he groaned in disappointment. She hastily grabbed her panties and pantyhose shoving them in the pocket of her jacket, still too sensitive down there to deal with them at the moment. She managed to button her jacket and put her shoes on again while she noted Julian retreating to pick up his own jacket and put on. Suddenly the elevator made a noise and began to move towards the garage level. Talk about timing! A moment later the doors opened in the parking garage. She was about to say something but Julian approached her and bent down to pick up her purse and hand it to her.

His hand moved out to hold the elevator door so it wouldn't try to close before they exited. He hated to see this time together end, but he also knew Alexis was going to need some time to think about what had just happened between them…again. He would let her process things a bit before making another move about them. He leaned in and brushed his mouth against her cheek and moved his mouth towards her ear to whisper to her, "Hurry to your car, I'd hate for you to catch a draft with no panties on in this cold garage. I'll see you soon, Alexis."

Alexis watched him walk away and jumped to stop the elevator door from closing. She exited the elevator in a fog towards her car, oh god, what was she going to do now?!


End file.
